


Egg Nog

by WakeUpDreaming



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas Decorating, Christmas Fluff, Drinking Games, F/M, Gen, Gingerbread Houses, Pre 2x12, egg nog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpDreaming/pseuds/WakeUpDreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are doing more arguing than decorating, and Happy and Paige make a drinking game out of it. Can be considered a spiritual sequel to Fireball, as the theme is fairly similar!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Egg Nog

**Author's Note:**

> I combined inspiration from some of Kat katasstrophee's tags on a post with the prompt "Christmas subplot with Toby not subtly trying to place a Santa hat on Happy's head. She kisses him on the cheek and gets him instead. Ahhhh I need quintis" from fandomhouseandwhatnot. Thanks guys - this was fun!

“You think they’d ask me to help put that thing together,” says Happy, hopping up onto her work bench, “but boys will be dumbasses.”

“You’re telling me,” says Paige. “They put up the tree and dropped it on Walter twice.” She turns to Happy. "He was not pleased."

Happy snorts. “Okay, but that was probably on purpose.”

Paige laughs. “You know what? Come to think of it, I think it was."

Ralph pulls on Paige's shirt. "Mom, can I help? Popcorn's not as fun."

"Of course, baby," Paige says, smoothing his hair. "You don't have to ask. Happy and I will take care of the popcorn."

"We will?" Happy asks, unsure of when she volunteered.

Ralph walks over to the group of geniuses and starts in on the most effective way to design the gingerbread house.

“Oh, he was adorable before he went over there,” Paige says, exhaling as she starts on a new popcorn string. “And now my little boy is now a grown up genius dingdong.”

“I think that’s the third time Walter’s said ‘The instructions are ludicrous.’ I don’t think I’ve said that word more than three times in my life.” Happy shakes her head.

Paige laughs. “This would make a great drinking game.”

Happy’s eyes light up. “Oh, man,” she says, grinning. “You want to?”

“Do we have anything?” Paige says. “Because if we do, I would love to.”

They find a bottle of spiced rum in the cabinet, the boys not even remotely paying attention to the way Happy and Paige are scurrying around the garage.

“Dump it in the egg nog?” Paige asks, holding up the bottle of rum.

“Already ahead of you,” Happy says, pulling a pitcher out of the closet.

They dump the egg nog and rum in the pitcher, and Happy grins as she pulls glasses.

“Terms of the game?” Happy asks.

“Any time Walter uses a ridiculous word, drink,” Paige says.

“We need one for each of them,” Happy says. “Whenever Toby says some behaviorist bullshit that is completely irrelevant.”

“Whenever Ralph has a good point and nobody can hear him because their heads are too far up their asses,” Paige adds.

“Whenever Sly tries to measure the angle of gingerbread,” Happy says.

“Whenever Cabe tells them all to shut up,” Paige says.

The two of them laugh and clink their glasses. "Let's do this."

“Why are you two cackling?” Walter asks, looking over at them.

Happy snickers. “That counts. Drink.”

Happy and Paige take a swig then turn to Walter. “Nothing,” Paige says, selling the lie. “You guys keep up your construction. We’ll keep stringing popcorn.”

Walter gives them a weird look, then goes back to work. “We need more frosting,” Walter decrees.

“No,” Sly says. “We need less. It’s sliding too much. See? We need to get this at a forty five degree angle.”

“I could have told them that,” Happy mutters, “but drink.”

“You know, the construction of a gingerbread house could be considered a reflection of one's perception of serenity,” Toby says. “The decision of making it either a cluttered or clean house can show a lot about a person. And this, Sly, shows me that you're disorganized and melting."

“We’re going to be hammered in five minutes,” says Paige. She takes a swig. “Oh, god, that sip was more rum than egg nog.”

“Exactly,” says Happy, winking.

“Would you guys shut up and just make the damn house before Christmas Eve is over?” Cabe growls.

Happy and Paige just look at each other and drain their glasses.

Toby looks over at the two of them suspiciously. “What are you two doing?”

Happy pauses as she pours her and Paige’s next drinks. “What do you mean?”

Toby stares at them. "You can't lie for the life of you, Happy Quinn," he says, "I'll figure you out."

After that, they lose track of the exact drinking game and change it into, “Whenever somebody is a jackass.”

They end up having to drink so much that they only take half sips. 

“Did Walter just call Toby a pretentious prick?” Happy asks. She’s laying on her stomach on her work bench, her heels kicked into the air. Paige is sitting next to her, elbows propped on Happy’s back. “That’s kind of the pot calling the kettle black.”

“Not as bad as Ralph telling them the frosting dried and all of them missing it,” Paige mumbles. “They’re getting us way too drunk way too fast.

"I'm not doing too bad," Happy says, setting her glass down. "But you're right. This game was too easy.”

“Fine,” says Toby, throwing his hands up. “It’s been forty-five minutes, people. I’m done. You build the Christmas cheer, I’m out of here. That's not me being poetic, that's me being annoyed.”

Toby walks to Paige and Happy.

“You guys are drinking, and I want in,” he says. “I can tell, because you’re –”

“Is this irrelevant behaviorist bullshit?” Paige asks. “Because then we drink.”

Happy takes a sip as she locks eyes with Toby.

“Now I’m a drinking game?” he asks. “Oh, come on.”

Happy shrugs as she swallows. "All of you dorks are, if that helps.”

Toby looks at her. “Drink whenever Happy says something snarky.”

Happy’s jaw drops. “You didn’t.”

“Drink whenever I feel like punching you people in the face,” Paige says. “Drunk in thirty seconds.”

“We’re already close to drunk,” Happy laughs.

“Good,” says Toby. “Now I’ve got to keep up.”

“Like you could keep up,” Happy scoffs.

Toby and Paige look at each other and simultaneously say, “Drink!”

“Oh, come on!” Happy grumbles. Toby steals her glass out of her hand and finishes the rest.

Happy stares at him. “Did I say you could steal my alcohol?”

“Drink?” Toby asks.

“Nah, that’s a valid question,” Paige says.

“No, you didn’t,” says Toby. “But I stole it anyway.”

Happy sits up and reaches for the glass, but Toby holds it above her head.

“You’re the worst,” Happy says, settling back on the work bench. “Get your own.”

“I think I’m good with yours,” says Toby.

Happy hooks her leg around Toby’s hip and yanks him closer, setting him off balance for just long enough that she gets her drink back. “Hah, hah,” she says grinning as she fills the glass.

She leans down to the pitcher and then sits back up, and the action brings them extremely close. Happy and Toby are early on eye level with Happy sitting on the bench.

“This is my cue to leave,” Paige says, walking over to the rest of team.

Happy lets her leg down, but Toby doesn’t step away from her. They haven’t been this close since their dance, and they’ve been almost overly conscious of proximity in the past few days. Happy swallows, knowing that she hasn’t had nearly enough to excuse her feelings or actions by alcohol.

“Don’t steal my booze ever again,” Happy says, trying to sound as dangerous as possible, “or I’ll be forced to kill you.”

Toby’s lips quirk into a smile. “I don’t doubt it.”

He steps away from her and walks to grab a glass.

“Drink whenever Paige flattens them all with one look,” Toby says, taking a fairly large swig of egg nog.

“Why are you drinking now?” Happy asks.

Toby shrugs. “Catching up,” he says.

Happy laughs. “God, you’re weird.”

“Of course I’m weird. And,” Toby says, gesturing to her with his glass, “you know what you need?” Toby says.

“More alcohol?” Happy quips.

“We all need that,” Toby says. “But you need a hat.”

“No one needs a hat,” Happy replies.

“Drink,” says Toby. “You said something snarky.”

“No,” Happy says, “I was just telling the truth.”

He raises his eyebrows. “You need,” he plucks as Santa hat off of the tree, “a hat.”

“I’m not wearing that,” Happy says, leaning away from him.

He pouts, looking like a puppy. “But you would look adorable in a hat.”

Happy raises an eyebrow. “I don’t do adorable,” she replies.

Toby rolls his eyes. “You think you don’t,” he mumbles.

He reaches over her to try and drop the hat on her head, but he misses and drops it in her lap. In a moment of impulsivity, Happy grabs the hat and kisses Toby on the cheek as a distraction, dropping the hat on his head in the confusion.

She leans back and Toby is blushing bright pink.

“Gotcha,” she says with a grin.

“You must have had more than I realized,” Toby says, laughing a little bit.

“I really haven’t,” says Happy. There’s a loaded pause as Toby searches her face for a joke, for some sort of hint that Happy’s messing around, but she’s not.

“You kissed me," he says, sounding stunned.

“I kissed your cheek,” Happy corrects. “Actually kissing you would look a little more like this.” She leans forward and puts a hand on the back of his neck, pulling him against her. Without the height difference the kiss is different than their first, and Happy is able to put her energy into kissing him instead of holding him to her. His hand threads through her hair and she pulls him closer into the v of her legs so they are pressed flush against each other. Her head is spinning, but it's not from the alcohol.

Somebody groans.

“Come on!” Paige says. “I just put together the gingerbread house in three minutes and you guys upstage me? You suck.”

Happy and Toby break apart. Happy pretends she didn’t notice her legs hooked around Toby’s hips and she lets them fall on either side of him. Toby looks dumbfounded and a little blissed out, a half smile on his lips.

Paige knocks back the rest of her egg nog, making it two in an hour. “If you people are busy arguing,” Paige says, nodding toward Walter, Cabe, and Sly, “and you people are busy getting busy,” she nods to Toby and Happy, “then Ralph and I are going to have some family friendly appropriate holiday fun and decorate the damn tree.”

Ralph looks at all of them, folding his arms. “My mom wanted a normal Christmas for once,” he says, shaking his head, “but you people can’t do a normal anything, can you.”

“Normal is boring,” Happy says. “We do Christmas the Scorpion way.”

Ralph raises an eyebrow and pointedly stares at Happy and Toby. “I think I’ll talk to you when you’re not rated PG-13.”

Ralph walks over to the tree with the biggest grin on his face, clearly pleased with himself.

“Did I just get roasted by a fifth grader at Christmas?” Happy asks, stunned.

Toby pats her thigh. “Yeah, Hap,” he says, “I think you did.”


End file.
